comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
James Rhodes (Earth-2000000)
James Rhodes, 'aka War Machine was an aviation expert and a soldier for the USA marines until he saw he could do much more good and serve much more people by being a super hero. Letting go of the weapons he once carried with great pride, he become affiliated with Tony Stark, Iron Man and soon gained his own nuclear powered armor and became War Machine. By his own heroic acts and great courage, he escaped the shadow of his mentor and became a true hero, War Machine, a hero for peace and for good. He is portrayed by Don Cheadle. Biography Early Life War Machine Partnership with Iron Man The Danger of the Mandarin Partnership with the Avengers Powers and Abilities Like Tony, Rhodes has no known superhuman powers. He is a military man who is in excellent physical condition. However, like Stark, Rhodes' power comes from using a modified Iron Man armor to become War Machine. The armor allows him to fly, possess superhuman strength and durability and contains various weapons for battle. The armor is more heavily armored and equipped than Stark's. *Mark I *Mark II The War Machine armor is the only other powerful suit next to the Iron Man armor. Before weaponization of the suit, it was sufficient enough to battle an more updated, and powerful generation armor (the Mark III). Upon weaponization of the armor, it was sufficient enough to nearly overpower the Mark III, battle hordes of AIM drones and Iron Monger with his own armor. Support Powers *'Flight:The armor, like the Iron Man armor, can reach speeds as Mach 3 in moments. It is equipped with non-weapons grade repulsor based flight stabilizers that theoretically reach speeds of Mach 8 similar to the Mark IV's flight stabilizers. It was able to keep up with the Mark VI during the battle over California and catch Iron Man off-guard and tackled him into the Golden Gate bridge. *'Superhuman Strength':When utilizing the armor, it increases Rhodes' natural physical abilities to superhuman levels, chief among them is his strength. Rhodes, inside his armor, is capable of overpowering normal humans and tear unmanned battle drones with ease. It also allows him to go toe-to-toe with Stark in his armor. *'Superhuman Reflexes':The armor, like Stark's, has motors for movement. It is extremely fast and responsive in flight, and during combat. *'Armor Systems':The armor has remote assistance, and a holographic HUD, with cellphone and computer connections in the helmet. The armor is powered by a miniature arc reactor and has an on-board generator for emergencies. The scanner systems are capable of scanning the environment, weather conditions and equipment for information. The armors also have variable control surfaces for active flight control. The Hull Pressure Transducers are on board sensors that track external pressure based on altitude, speed, and temperature, and adjust internal settings appropriately. *'Self-Contained Life-Support System and Environmental Protection':The armor can be sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation. Defensive Powers *'Durability':The armor is made of a solar charged nuclear carbon-composite-based external plating armor and has a chestplate protecting the arc reactor. It is shown that it can withstand tremendous amounts of punishment. It had withstood a full-on fight with the Mark IV in Stark's house. It had withstood the full-on fight with the AIM Drones and withstood the full-on ammo unloaded on both him and Stark while in their respective suits. It was able to withstand damage done on it by Stane in his own suit. It protects the wearer from the effects of extreme g-forces. Offensive Powers *'Repulsors':A particle beam weapon in the palm gauntlets. Can repel physical and energy-based attacks. When combined with an attack from another repulsor, it can create an energy shockwave that decimate a small area like when he and Stark both fired their repulsors at each other and the resulting event destroy much of the AIM Building. *'Unibeam':A powerful Repulsor Beam. In addition to the physical capabilities and various weaponry it already possesses, it also utilizes laser guided munitions. *'Mini-Gun': A 7.62-mm minigun is attached to the back of the suit on a swivel mount and typically fires over the right shoulder. It is governed by an automated targeting system and can track targets independently of the suit's wearer, including those targets to the rear. The ammunition feed for this weapon is a belt feed from the rear torso. *'Rocket Launcher': A box rocket launcher mounted over the left shoulder holds a bunker busting rocket. Other Abilities Rhodes wears a "Brass Rat", the MIT school ring, the school that he and Stark were graduates and on his other hand, he wears an Air Force Academy ring, suggesting that he received his masters degree from MIT after earning a "grad school slot" for high academic achievement while at USAF Academy. * 'Expert Pilot: '''He is a highly decorated Colonel Air Force officer and as such, he is a skilled fighter pilot as he's able to pilot the War Machine armor. * '''Skilled Tactician: '''He can create strategies that help him win in a battle. During his and Tony's attack on the Mandarin, Rhodes was able to deflect several attacks from his men with pure strategy. * '''Skilled Combatant: '''Rhodes' military training made him a very skilled hand to hand combatant. He was more than able to handle himself against Blizzard's creatures, even punching M.O.D.O.K to the ground with a single punch. Appearences *The Invincible Iron Man'' *''The Invincible Iron Man 2'' *''The Avengers 2: Rise of the Conqueror '' *''The Invincible Iron Man 3 '' Category:Versions of War Machine Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Males Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Reloaded Category:Characters of Earth-2000000 Category:Heroes of Earth-2000000 Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Armor Users Category:Energy Blasts Category:Force Field Generation Category:Energy Senses Category:Super Senses Category:Levitation Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Speed Category:Flight Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Geniuses Category:Super Agility Category:Super Stamina Category:Invulnerability Category:Agility Category:Super Smart Category:Single Characters Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Under Water Survival Category:Martial Artists Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Energy Absorption Category:Space Survival Category:Kinetic Energy Manipulation Category:Solar Absorption Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Public Identity Category:Metal Skin Category:Cyborgs Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Technology Interface Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Inventors Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Weapons Experts Category:Driving Category:Piloting Category:Americans Category:Living Characters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military Personnel